


【Evanstan】愚人紀念日

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】單篇短文集 [14]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Chris和Sebastian本來只是想整整對方，卻不小心把事情鬧大了。





	1. Chapter 1

Chris當然知道Sebastian在整他，這世界上又不是只有他一個人會注意到愚人節。

 

時間已經過了半夜12點，Chris沉吟著該如何回答Sebastian的話，同時不著痕跡的看了眼床頭的時鐘，另一隻手在Sebastian光滑的裸背上來回輕撫。這種時刻的Sebastian是Chris最喜歡的時刻之一，因為得到滿足而散發出的慵懶無比性感，他喜歡趴著讓Chris替他按摩腰背，也不介意Chris黏呼呼的吻在他身上到處游移，如果第二天沒什麼事，他甚至會提議換點花招再來幾輪。  
找到契合的床伴真的很不容易啊，Chris和Sebastian對這件事都非常滿意，他們曾經討論彼此這種關係到底該如何定義，甚至考慮過要不要乾脆跟對方穩定交往。

「也許好，也許不好，」Sebastian當時盤著腿坐在床上，望向枕著手臂隨興平躺著的Chris：「我們兩個都不是那種可以接受一段空洞關係的人，正式交往意味著我們要花更多時間給彼此，要經營戀愛，要想辦法結束遠距，要以『從此幸福快樂，直到永遠』作為目標……我非常喜歡你Chris，你知道如果你真心如此希望，我會答應，但我不知道那究竟是不是好事，你覺得呢？你做好準備了嗎？」  
Chris真愛Sebastian這種既感性又理性的模樣，他微翻過身，抓住Sebastian的手，拇指在他手背上來回輕撫：『我不想給你壓力，Seb，我只是想說，這也並不是一個不能討論的選項。』  
「我懂的，別擔心。」Sebastian把坐姿轉換成跪姿，彎下腰在Chris側臉輕吻了下，笑得眼尾都出現了紋路，Chris摟住他的腰，一翻身將他壓在了床上。

 

半年前的對話他還記憶猶新，雖然這幾個月因為自己搬來紐約，兩人相處的時間大為拉長，但突然提出要結婚，這若不是一個瘋狂的提議，就是一個故意的玩笑。

 

『其實我最近也在想一樣的事情。』Chris說，Sebastian轉過身來，一臉認真地看著他。  
『我也三十幾歲了，結束漫威的合約後暫時想要休息一陣子，換換跑道，學習新東西。百老匯是很棒的經驗，我很想再尋求在這裡發展的機會，所以搬到紐約是一個可能的選項。但即使沒有立即的機會，短期內不打算拍太多電影的話，也沒有必要非住在洛杉磯不可。』  
「所以我才覺得，是結婚的好時機。」Sebastian低著頭舔了下唇，抬起眼來看他時彎著嘴角：「天時地利人和，只差你點頭。」  
Chris笑了起來，撲過去摟住Sebastian：『Yes, I do.』

 

Chris沒想到，這一切只是事情的開頭。

四月一日的早上，Chris在演出前還有個訪談，很早就出門了。忙了一整個上午，午休時才有了空檔，拿起手機一看，竟然有上百個未接來電。

『愚人節有必要這麼積極的整我嗎？』Chris內心暗暗覺得好笑，他慢慢看著有多少人打電話過來，大部分人都只是打了一兩通，但是他的經紀人Julian Patel，打了八十六通！  
確定那個數字並不是自己的眼花，Chris莫名其妙地點開了來電紀錄回撥過去，Julian一秒就接了起來。

「我有沒有說過結婚這種事一定要先通知我？」Julian劈頭就是這麼一句話，Chris完全摸不著頭緒。  
『什麼？』  
「Sebastian在instagram上說的那個Chris不是你？」Julian語氣緩和下來，Chris反而被吊高了一顆心：『Sebastian說什麼Chris？你到底在講什麼？我剛忙完就打給你了，今天一早出門到現在都還沒有看手機，我現在非常迷糊。』  
「你上去看，所有社交網站都炸了，我一個上午已經接了數百通媒體電話，所有人都在等我們這邊的官方消息。」Julian說完就掛了電話，Chris連忙打開instagram。

 

Sebastian放的照片一如他慣有的風格，恰當的濾鏡與完美的取景。照片中有一束花，花旁邊放著一張卡片，卡片上寫著：「Dear Chris: Now and Forever?」搭上署名「Sebastian with love」，而Sebastian的名字旁有一枚小小的銀戒，他自己配上的文字也非常簡短：「He says yes.」  
任何人都不會懷疑這是一個求婚成功的明示。

這真是……太省事了。  
Chris彷彿局外人一樣湧出一個不合時宜的感慨。那束花是Sebastian在opening night送給他的，這兩天正是盛開的時候，卡片當然也有，只是Sebastian當時的卡片非常的中規中矩，哪有什麼浪漫情話！

 

Sebastian露的這一手刺激了Chris毫無意義的好勝心，他沒想到Sebastian會玩得這麼認真這麼大，他如果不好好回應一下，豈不是辜負了Sebastian的一番苦心？

 

Chris傳了一封簡訊給Julian，道歉並表示他知道他和Sebastian的決定突兀又突然，可是他認為現在是一個大好時機，錯過這次不知何時還會再有，而他並不想放棄自己的一生摯愛或是只能偷偷摸摸的共組家庭。  
趕在Julian來得及反應之前，Chris在推特上發了一句簡短的話，作為對Sebastian的回應。

『Of course I do, my love.』

 

這個愚人節真是刺激又好玩，Chris興奮得心臟怦怦跳。


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian有點忐忑，他看著Chris的推特，總算開始擔心起事情的進展可能超乎他的掌控。

 

其實他也不能說自己完全只是想要整他所以跟Chris求婚，Sebastian心虛的承認，一開始他確實是覺得會很好玩。他想像中Chris應該會突然瞪大眼睛然後拍胸狂笑地質問他是不是因為愚人節所以鬧這種事，然後他也可以跟著哈哈大笑說對呀逗你玩的幹嘛那麼快拆穿我！  
但是Chris沒有。

 

Chris的表情是他認真思索一件事時的嚴肅，回答他時以他一貫的溫柔。Sebastian原先抬起眼時以為自己會對上一個正在醞釀笑意的Chris，但那笑意卻跟自己猜測的並不相同。  
反而像是意外獲得一樣驚喜大禮般，嘴角大大咧開時，眼神中卻是不敢置信的小心翼翼。

只是那眼神消失得太快，下一秒出現的便是他熟悉的「惡作劇完成」，Sebastian想，他只是辨識錯誤而已。

 

他說不上來是放鬆還是失落。

 

「我要告訴全世界。」Sebastian窩在Chris的懷裡，手指在他胸口劃啊劃，略帶撒嬌的口氣說著。  
『告訴全世界？』Chris閉著雙眼把Sebastian又往自己摟近一點，沒反應過來Sebastian在說什麼。  
「告訴全世界，你們的夢中情人已經被我霸道的定下來了。」Sebastian說，觀察著Chris的反應。  
Chris連眼睛都沒睜開，只是意味不明的大笑起來。

Sebastian忍不住加重了手指的力道，幾乎是狠狠的戳著Chris，Chris抓住他的手指，把他的手拉到手邊親吻，明顯的安撫意味卻讓Sebastian無來由的覺得更生氣。  
他抿了下唇，突然混亂的情緒讓Sebastian一時無法處理，最後只是選擇闔上眼睛嘗試入睡。

Chris在他眉間親吻了幾下，似乎是對他突如其來的皺眉不解，Sebastian一邊任性的想著「就是你惹我生氣」，一邊昏沉地陷入夢境。

 

他還是把那張照片放上instagram了。

Sebastian有些得意又有些緊張，他可是很少玩愚人節遊戲玩得這麼大，但看看他放上照片之後底下的回應，多數人都立刻反應過來這是愚人節的笑話了。  
是呀是呀，你們都覺得我跟Chris是不可能的，Sebastian在心裡酸酸的哼了幾聲。明明知道這種故意挑選的日子鬧出的誇張新聞會得到什麼回應，內心不理性的部分依然無法坦然接受。

連他的朋友都覺得這是愚人節玩笑，Sebastian看了下手機，只有Chace意思意思地傳了封簡訊問他沒事吧。  
Sebastian起身去給自己倒了杯咖啡，想著好久沒見到Chace了，今晚乾脆約他出來喝杯酒，聊聊這個愚人節的大玩笑。

 

但是當Sebastian再回到座位上時，突然瘋狂振動起的手機和一齊湧進的數十條簡訊讓他嚇了一大跳，他匆匆滑過，發現所有的簡訊都是同一個主題——

 

「你要跟Chris Evans結婚了這件事我們居然是看了推特才知道？」

 

推特？Sebastian打開電腦，立刻連上Chris的推特首頁，那句」my love」躍入眼簾時，Sebastian忍不住深吸了一口氣，莫名的委屈湧上心頭。

 

他和Chris作為對方的固定床伴已經差不多兩年了，這即使是作為交往對象都能算是一段頗長的穩定時間，他們卻一直沒有對彼此厭倦，甚至曾經討論過是不是應該正式交往的問題。  
Sebastian記得自己一如往常，非常冷靜而理性的對Chris剖析正式交往的他們應該怎麼面對彼此，怎麼處理關係的變化。兩個人之間他一直都是更理性的那一位，但是當他問Chris準備好了沒有時，他難得希望Chris這次可以用他的感性，做出一個不讓他拒絕的決定。

也許他們還是不夠愛對方。  
也許他不夠喜歡他。  
Sebastian對著電腦螢幕撐著下巴，另一隻手伸到桌邊，拿起那對戒指的其中一隻放到眼前，細看內部精美的鐫刻。

Christopher Robert Evans.

Sebastian無法誠實的告訴任何人，他買這對戒指是為了什麼。

 

「你都沒有親口跟我說過我是你的愛。」Chris收到這封簡訊時，先是愣了一下，接著好笑，然後無奈。  
本來要順著「愚人節玩笑」的脈絡玩下去，Chris的手在回覆Sebastian的訊息欄那裡卻遲疑了很久，不確定哪一句話才是一個「好回應」。

 

先上床後戀愛說來簡單，階段轉換卻有一個大大的門檻。  
如何讓你相信我是真的愛上你？


	3. Chapter 3

Chris最後沒有回覆那封簡訊。

 

他當然知道逃避可恥又沒用，只是他想了又想，沒有想出一個合適的回應，而時間就在他拼命思考的同時流逝了，百老匯開場可是不會等他想好怎麼表白。

怎麼表白。

 

Chris在等著走上舞台時咬著手指，不由自主地回想著他和Sebastian在一起的這兩年。

所有愛情電影或是小說，總是把動心的那一刻放大到百分之兩百甚至三百，所有觀眾一齊看著這份愛如何抵達燃點，像是能夠聽見火焰從無到有時那一刻的分子震動。  
事實上什麼都沒有，Chris想，火焰就是那麼突然的燒起來了，從閃著光的小小熱點，逐步蠶食鯨吞。當他回頭審食自己內心時，才發現已經烈焰滔天。

一開始只是擦槍走火的一晚，隔天早上他和Sebastian在同一張床上醒過來，裸身相望時，誰也不知道該怎麼說第一句話。  
最後是Sebastian先開口的。

 

Sebastian抓著頭髮，聲音還是剛起床的沙啞，轉著眼睛似乎在思考什麼，半晌後才說：「你感覺還好嗎？」  
這算什麼問題？Chris茫然的看著Sebastian，發出一個疑問的單音：『啊？』  
「我是說，」問這句話似乎讓Sebastian不太好意思，他的耳朵有點泛紅，清了清喉嚨才又繼續說：「你覺得跟我上床感覺好不好⋯⋯」  
Chris微張著嘴，跟不太上Sebastian的思路：『我覺得⋯⋯很好啊⋯⋯』他們現在到底在談什麼？  
「我的意思是，哎，」Sebastian吸了一口氣，一鼓作氣地問：「我也覺得很不錯所以想問你覺得怎樣如果你也覺得很好的話要不要考慮跟我維持穩定的性關係？」

喔。

Chris的視線無意識的從Sebastian臉上慢慢下滑到胸口和被棉被蓋住的重點部位，再到緊實的大腿和修長的小腿，他發誓自己只是因為在思考Sebastian的話所以需要轉移一下注視的目標，但是緊接在Sebastian的提議之後，這個打量的動作讓Chris看起來圖謀不軌。  
Sebastian輕咳了一聲，不太自在的挪動了下身體，Chris突然清醒過來，意會到自己的眼神移轉會讓人看起來多麽下流，立刻也跟著紅了臉。

 

『抱歉，我不是故意的⋯⋯』他在說什麼啊？『我的意思是，我剛剛不是故意在打量你，我只是在想，我不是看著你的身體想，我是說⋯⋯fuck，我到底在說什麼？』Chris越慌亂，大腦越是打結，最後他吐了一口氣，試圖平靜自己的心情，認真的注視著Sebastian的眼睛：『我是說，我也感覺很好。』  
「那⋯⋯我是想說，我覺得有固定的性伴侶挺好的，你知道，風險比較低，但樂趣比自己處理高一些。你覺得呢？」Sebastian微歪著頭，眨了眨眼問。  
『我想我們都需要再冷靜幾天，仔細思考一下。』Chris說，努力維持著最後的理性：『就三天？』

他沒有訂出太長的日期，或許也是因為他早知道這件事遲早會發生。  
他和Sebastian對彼此的吸引力就像磁鐵，外人即使看不見磁力線，也能清楚辨認兩極不由自主的想朝彼此靠近。  
磁鐵自己也知道。

 

「穩定性伴侶」真是個微妙的詞彙，好像彼此之間完全不需要情感交流，只要上床就好。  
Chris不知道別人怎麼樣，但是他跟Sebastian更像是「可以上床的朋友」，或者讓他更私心一點的說，是「還沒有正式交往前先試試看性契合度的曖昧對象」。互相調情這是基本的，很多只有戀人會做的事他們也會做，例如見面時先親吻、和上床無關的出門約會、突如其來的驚喜禮物，甚至在情人節時為對方空出三天一起度假，飛到地球另一端去探望拍戲中的另一方。

他喜歡在下雪的街道上替Sebastian拉緊圍巾，親吻他沾上雪花的眼睫；Sebastian有時候會替他做早餐，在他搬到紐約這幾個月特別頻繁：兩個人穿著睡衣坐在廚房裡安靜的用餐，他卻覺得連空氣都比自己一個人吃飯時鮮甜。

他在紐約的住宅常常在空等這個租房客，因為他流連在有另一個人氣息的屋子裡，不願離去。

 

他們有好幾次可以跨過那個藩籬，Chris回想著，突然對這個愚人節的玩笑有了新的決定。

 

『Sebbie，Sebbie⋯⋯』Chris一邊自言自語，一邊在手機上輸入遲到的回覆：『如果今天不是愚人節呢？』

 

我還是會說Yes, I do.  
那你呢？

 

桌上的手機震動起來時，Sebastian剛洗好澡，還包著浴巾在擦頭髮。

看清楚來訊的人和訊息內容，Sebastian輕咬住食指，卻無法抑止唇角的上揚。


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian不認為自己在感情上是個自卑的人，但他也承認，大多數人在所愛之人面前，都會忍不住變得卑微又渺小。  
就跟他們也會堅強又偉大一樣。

他不想把他跟Chris的感情簡單的定義為一見鍾情，雖然他確實，在第一眼見到這個人時，視線在他身上來回搜索，難以自制的想要再多看他幾眼，從他又長又直的雙腿，比例完美的上身，到藍得純粹的眼睛。  
Sebastian記得自己一次又一次偷瞄Chris，在他眼角餘光發現Chris沒有盯著自己的時候。

 

也許他們那時就都在偷偷喜歡彼此，Sebastian趴在餐桌上玩著從桌上花瓶裡掉落的花瓣想，咬著下唇笑起來。  
想要你不知道，又怕你不知道。

 

Chris是那種，自然而然就會成為劇組中心人物的演員，何況他演的又是第一男主角。他跟每個演員都能侃侃而談，沒多久就變成休息時間娛樂活動的固定召集人。Sebastian身為「美國隊長最要好的朋友」，在這種場合裡卻一直都離Chris很遠，直到Chris親自到他身邊來跟他說話，摟著他的肩問他要喝什麼，喜不喜歡這家酒吧的餐點。  
後來Chris到處跟人說，Sebastian又害羞又可愛又甜蜜，跟他說話時都會臉紅。

他才不是對所有人都這樣，Sebastian暗暗氣憤地嘀咕，在內心痛罵Chris是個什麼都不懂的大笨蛋。

 

Chris在他心裡的位置，從一開始就很特殊。他不確定自己可以放手去追求這個跟自己同性別的大眾情人，但又難以欺騙自己，他對Chris只是普通的好感。  
有些人，錯過了就錯過了，即使數十年後躺在床上回想自己這一生，都不見得會給他留出一秒；而另外一些人，不僅佔滿你白日裡所有原本應該是空白的心思，還光明正大地登堂入室、竊據夢境。

Sebastian既為此輾轉反側，又甘之如飴。

 

「星星為何從天上墜落？每一次你走來，像我一樣，它們早就想接近你；你誕生那一天，天使群聚，決定創造出一個成真的美夢，於是他們在你的金髮上撒上月塵，藍眼睛裡點上星光*。」Sebastian常常在和Chris共處一室時唱這首著名的《Close to You》，Chris有時候會跟著哼，有時候只是看著哼歌的他笑，或是湊過來吻他的臉。  
Sebastian一直希望他問，但Chris從來沒問過他，為什麼在那麼多經典情歌裡獨鍾這一首？

那他或許就可以抓住機會告訴他：「因為這首歌讓我想起第一次看見你以Steve Rogers的模樣出現在我面前那一刻。」  
你像一個過於驚奇的美夢成真，從我們都聽過的童話裡走出來，卻不是為了負天下蒼生為己任。

 

你是為我而來。  
如今他終於可以驕傲地告訴所有人。

 

拿著已經用了幾個月的鑰匙，Chris站在門前一再深呼吸，把鑰匙插進門孔這個動作像是需要打開一條未知的通道一樣，令他迫不及待卻又心慌意亂。  
門後的人等他回來等了兩小時，他等門後的人出現等了三十五年。

他一再深呼吸，聽著門裡流出的音樂，知道這是Sebastian近期喜歡的歌。第一次仔細聽著歌詞，跟著音樂哼起來的Chris，心像是被陽光擁抱一樣，暖得要融化。

 

『昨日我的人生還是陰雨綿綿，你給我的微笑減輕了我的痛，陰暗的歲月已遠離，光明的日子終蒞臨。我的陽光，閃耀動人，無比真誠**。』

 

Sebastian覺得等Chris回來的這段時間，流逝得特別慢，他隨機在spotify上面選歌來聽，對那些描述戀愛心情的歌曲特別有共鳴，總是聽著聽著就笑得眯起了眼。  
他的陽光，他的星辰，他的情有獨鍾。

『如果我早點知道你聽這些歌時是想著我，我不會等到愚人節。』Chris的聲音在他背後響起，Sebastian下意識就想反擊：「哪是⋯⋯」  
『那不然你是想什麼？』Sebastian落入Chris的懷抱，Chris的吻從肩頭一路蔓延到耳垂，他怕癢地縮了起來，側過頭去在Chris的側臉親了一口：「想⋯⋯想一個我明明全心全意愛著，卻一直屈服於所謂的理性而不敢承認的人。」  
『所以，也許我們都該感謝愚人節？』Chris捧住Sebastian的臉，輕吻他的唇：『雖然用愚人節當做求婚紀念日聽起來頗荒謬的⋯⋯』  
「那有什麼關係？」Sebastian摟著Chris的脖子，和他額頭相抵，望進他現在只有一個人身影的瞳孔裡：「玩笑是假的⋯⋯」

我愛你是真的。

 

「Chris，我知道你們是因為愚人節所以玩這麼大了，今天該發澄清了吧？」愚人節隔天，Julian打電話來催促，Chris聳了聳肩說：『沒什麼要澄清的，可能還需要發一個正式的新聞稿。』

誤打誤撞，還是可以走到下一段幸福的開端。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Carpenters《Close to You》：Why do stars fall down from the sky/ Everytime you walk by/ Just like me/ They long to be close to you.   
> On the day that you were born/ The angels got together/ And decided to create a dream come true/ So they sprinkled moondust in your hair of gold/ and starlight in your eyes of blue 
> 
> **Bobby Hebb《Sunny》：Sunny, yesterday my life was filled with rain/ Sunny, you smiled at me and really eased the pain/ The dark days are gone, and the bright days are here/ My Sunny one shines so sincere/ Sunny one so true, I love you   
> （為了文中文字的通順，翻譯時沒有完全照翻，省去了”Sunny”）  
> （這首歌真的很老了，為什麼我會知道這首歌呢？因為前幾天塞包包在聽啊，科科）


End file.
